


Why am I crying?

by Panladd



Category: Sweet Home (Manhwa), 스위트홈 | Sweet Home (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, gamer boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: "I wanted to become a decent person, but there was nothing I could do, but to kill myself."What if monsterization never happened? What would've happened to Hyunsoo? How would've he met the other residents?It's gonna be some deep shit so be aware that you might cry or get triggered.Story is is going to have elements from the netflix show and from the webtoon. But mostly the story is going to have ideas from my own fucked up head. I will add tags better and add more when i know what i will add, lol. Also i apologize for spelling errors :"D
Relationships: Cha Hyun Su | Hyun Cha/Lee Eun Hyeok | Hyuk Lee (Sweet Home)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	1. Lonely you are

It's been days since Hyunsoo walked down from the rooftop. Locked inside his own room. Staring at the screen as the players jump around. He didn't care that he was still in his class group chat. His classmates texting that he can't die because they want to torture him more. To see him suffer more. To take his little bit of joy he has left on his empty shell. Hyunsoo didn't pay attention at the texts. Well, he hoped he wouldn't pay any attention. 

After the long day. He would stare at the messages. No idea why he would do this to himself. Maybe the small hope of someone actually caring for him was still there. Deep in that broken heart of his. He was a kid who dropped out of school because he doesn't have money to afford it. But mostly because the burden on his back was getting more heavier to bear. You could see it how it effected on his basic hygiene. He has been eating noodles, not showering for days, wearing the same comfotable clothes and his whole apartment was a mess from the trash.

The moon's light peeked through the curtains as Hyunsoo started to get sleepy. He turned off his pc and slowly fell on his back against the floor. He stared at the ceiling. His mind was a mess, yet it felt like there wasn't anything going on. He wasn't quite sure why wouldn't his tears come at situations like these anymore. His family is all dead, he can't go to school, his about to loose the little bits of the money and Dohun still won't quit on harming him. That fucker is still after him and keeps bothering him.

"Doesn't it sound crazy?" Hyunsoo whispered under his breath as he held his arms up. His scars looked really deep and yet he was still here. Breathing in pain. The moon's dim light shining at them. Scars, he made to feel something... or end his pain... or a more physical way of asking help even though he can't get it out of his throat. A silent scream that has more pain in it than tears can ever tell. Hyunsoo picked his phone to see why it was ringing so late at night. His breath was picking up. An odd number was calling him again.

"Hello?" Hyunsoo spoke in raspy voice. The other line was quiet for a while until a familiar voice spoke. Dohun. He found his phone number again. It wouldn't matter if he blocked this number. He would use someone else's phone to call him. Dohun threatened him to show up tomorrow or he would track his phone down and beat him up in his home. Hyunsoo knows that Dohun can't pull stuff like that and why would he show up at school. He dropped out few weeks ago. Haven't the teacher said anything to them?

"Don't make us come to your home. Can't wait to meet you tomorrow, Hyunsoo." Dohun said with poison in his tone. He didn't end the call. Dohun wanted to hear Hyunsoo's respond but there was nothing. Hyunsoo instead listened closely what was happening in the background. He could hear his classmates screaming and laughing in the end of the line. Laughing. Hyunsoo used to do that a lot until he was torn to pieces. He tired to smile even though it hurt, but you give up in the long run if there isn't anything to smile for.

"My little minions found out what server you are using in Rust. So have fun logging when all of your precious stuff is all gone. They say that you have pretty good looking house built up too. Would be shame if we somehow managed to destroy it." Dohun spoke again as Hyunsoo's breath started to pick up. He just closed his pc and now he needed to open it again. He wanted to be sure if Dohun was speaking the truth. Dohun was lightly laughing into his ear as he finally heard Hyunsoo panicking in a long time.

"I don't know nothing about stuff like these but I got friends who knows. It will be fun to break you down even more." Hyunsoo heard Dohun command someone to do something before he hang up on him. Hyunsoo dropped his phone in the process as he quickly tried to open the game. His heart was racing like he was running a marathon. He has been playing the game for a while and got addicted to it. He had even few rare items and his house never got raided or destroyed. Even the people on the server agreed that no violence between the players or they would get kicked. There was especially this one player who was a way ahead of them. Crewcrew. Hyunsoo never got to spoke to him, but he heard from other players that he was kind and would give free items too. 

The panic was still hardly washing on him as the loading screen was still there. The worst that could happen was him getting kicked too. He doesn't want that. He wants to meet this great player every player has talked about in this particular server. Hyunsoo quickly pulled his headphones up and logged in the server. His eyes went wide open. He could hear their voices. The server will be in chaos by how many name tags he can see outside his house. Them laughing and screaming about how they will destroy his things and even bother other players to get him banned from the server. He could hear them beating his pet horse.

"Hyunsoo, come out! We know you logged in just to see us, right?" Dohun spoke as the others joined him. Calling him names already. This server was supposed to me friendly and calm and nor Hyunsoo broke it. He needed to think what was he supposed to do. He could see that they tried to talk to other players through chat and calling themselves as Hyunsoo's friend. Hyunsoo started to panic and quickly tried to explain the other players that he doesn't who they are and saying that they are destroying his home. If he had a window in his house he could see how they already have killed Hyunsoo's pets and broken down small architectures he had built along side with other players. 

"Hyunsoo, why are you lying to them? We came here because of you. Can't we have some fun?" Kitae spoke as he was loudly laughing and running after a player he saw in the distance. Hyunsoo didn't mind it that much as he was still busy about correct others about the lies these assholes were spreading about him. At least he was still safe inside his home but that won't last long until one of them bugs through the wall. 

"Hey, Hyunsoo. Can you tell your friends not to kill me at the first sight. I want to at least hit them before I die." Hyunsoo tried to breathe slowly as the other players were complaining about them and t "Yeah, I agree with him. They have too op weapons. Tell them we want to hit them too." Hyunsoo was ready to pull his hair out of his head. He closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down. But every exhale was shaky as his body was shaking too. He closed himself out of the voices that came from the headphones.

As Hyunsoo was inside his bubble, he didn't notice that in the chat names were popping up with the 'banned' at the end of their names. It was quiet again. No more screaming or laughing. But Hyunsoo wasn't paying attention that he has left his mic on and that someone spawned inside his house. He wasn't paying attention that someone was listening him to talk to himself to calm down and his shaky breaths. The other player was just standing there, listening him carefully and waiting for him to calm down. 

"Okay, you can do this, Hyunsoo. They will get banned eventually. They can't come back. I'll be fine. Just need to calm down. Wow, this haven't happened in a while." As Hyunsoo spoke to himself, the player who waited patiently for him, was looking through his own inventory. He was wondering what he should give to the poor guy. The guy got a text from his discord server he set up for the players. The text explained what was happening to this one loner that wanted just play in peace and just build stuff for them. He was pissed and immediately logged in forgetting he was supposed to stream today.

"Feeling any better?" The player asked as Hyunsoo quickly looked back at his monitor. There was a player standing in front of him. Crewcrew was standing in front of him. Hyunsoo started to wonder how the hell did he get in. Did he bug through just to check up on him? A small panic rose inside him as quickly went to check his settings. His mic was on the whole time.

"How much did you hear, Crewcrew?" Hyunsoo asked as his voice cracked at the end. Crewcrew answered back that he heard everything from one of the players and wanted to check up on him. He also explained how he also screamed back at the trolls for spreading lies. Hyunsoo checked the chat and noticed he was also screaming in there too. A thought came in his mind. What if they started attacking him too? The other players weren't that much protective as Crewcrew was on the chat. 

"Here, I'll give you best gun and this cute teddy to protect you if they somehow get back." Crewcrew spoke as he dropped them for Hyunsoo to pick up. Hyunsoo was quiet as he picked them up. He wasn't sure what to say. He said thank you in such small voice as he stared at the teddy bear in his inventory.

"Hey, Hyunsoo. Do you have a discord? I would like to be friends with you." Crewcrew asked as Hyunsoo's mind went blank. He isn't sure if he should trust him but how can he decline it. All the other players have said that he is great, so he must be great right? He was little hesitant at first, but in the end answered back at him. If Hyunsoo could see Crewcrew's face right now, he would get addicted to that sweet smile. 

"Wait, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Eunhyeok." 

~~~~

"Aish, there is a lot of blood. How am I supposed to get back to my apartment? You know, you looked so pathetic that it made me forget to control myself on this thirst. You are such a good boy at being so innocent and whiny." A twisted man spoke in a very dim room full of disturbing pictures. There was another person sitting in the middle of the room. Dressed up in small white dress full of pretty laces. Full of scars here and there. 

"If it weren't for your nosy ass, I would've missed such a good boy." The twisted man spoke as he grabbed the other person but the hair. There was no answer. Only hungry breaths from the hungry predator. He raised his hammer and started hitting the prey in the face until it didn't belong to a human. Now he needs to burn the fingertips and drown his body in river or sea.

"I want something more dramatic... maybe 2 or 3 victims at the same time." He murmured under his breath as he walked across to room to pick something. In the thought process of choosing his next preys. A light bulb light up inside his mind. A faint laugh escaped his lips. He held up his camera as he was ready to take pictures of the prey he just killed.

"I heard Hyein that there was this one person living alone in his apartment. She heard that he just divorced and moved here to find a new meaning to his life. I could take him next. Don't you think that's a good idea? But first I need to buy more pretty dresses."


	2. Your scars that are growing

"I am so hungry." Hyunsoo spoke to himself as he walked up to his small kitchen corner. It should be a good idea to clean up his dirty dishes and maybe distract himself from the incident of the yesterday. He decided that he won't meet Dohun and his friends. That he should take care of himself for the day. At least that was what Eunhyeok said to him yesterday. A small hope rose in him when he talked with him through discord. A small hope that someone finally cared, but that faded away when a small thought of his interrupted his good mood.

"I don't have any food." Hyunsoo murmured to himself as he looked around at the empty boxes. He has to go outside. If he ordered a new ramen box, it would take 2 days until they would be here. Hyunsoo took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He looked around his room. If he went outside at least he could take same trash out in the process. He took a small sniff of his clothes.

"I haven't showered in days. I think I should do that before I get thrown out for smelling so bad." Hyunsoo said as he took his hoodie off and began to collect some trash in to a small plastic bag. After he was done, he picked his phone up, ready to order his new package. A small realization hit him. Why would he need to order one more? He promised to kill himself in few days. Hyunsoo closed his phone and tossed it on his mattress. He took a deep breath and decided to calm himself down with a cold shower.

~~~~

"Hello there young man. You are Lee Eunhyeok, right?" Security guard asked as he walked out from his room with a small box in his hands. Eunhyeok turned around and looked at guard before nodding.

"Someone told me to give this to you. The person who delivered it didn't know your door number but knew you lived here." He spoke as he smiled at Eunhyuk. He handed him the box. It didn't feel quite heavy but it looked strange. But to his surprise there wasn't his name anywhere on the package. There was only two names, to: Cha Hyunsoo and from: your beloved Dohun. He politely excused himself and walked away. As Eunhyeok started to think about it, it was kinda strange how security guard didn't question that there wasn't his name on the package at all. It started to bug him.

"I still got one question in mind. Who gave this package to you? If you don't know their name, could you describe what they looked like." Eunhyeok spoke after he ran back to the security guard. 

"Ah, I think it was the woman from 1411. She said that someone must have mistakenly put your package in front of her door." He answered back as Eunhyeok was more confused. He walked out of the office again as wondered to the elevators. 

"I have enough time to ask what was all that about." He whispered to himself as he got up inside the elevator. He pressed the 14th floor and waited patiently for the elevator to lift up. Doors opened and he walked out. He built himself some confidence before ringing the bell.

"Who is in there?" A voice spoke and Eunhyeok answered. The door didn't open.

"Ah, you must have noticed the package. I told that security guard not to tell!" She screamed as Eunhyeok got more confused of the purpose of this action. 

"That package belongs to my neighbor. I just wanted to revenge on him okay? He would randomly just scream at night and I just couldn't take it. I've complained to him about it but it didn't stop. So, I decided to hide his packages that keeps piling up in front off his door. The security guard is so easy to fool." She suddenly spoke again.

"Did I ask? I was just questioning why would you try to send this package to me? And now that you got me curious, what did you do to other packages?" Eunhyeok asked as he waited for the answer. There wasn't any. Only for the door to open and reveal a pretty woman. Must be a model with all the cosmetics laying around her room.

"I think we should talk about this in person-" Eunhyeok cut her off. "If you came up with my name just because you wanted to see me. Then I'll be leaving." 

"Don't! Fine, that was one of the reasons but I couldn't throw it away. It looked different from the rest of the food packages. So, it must be something valuable. He can always buy new packages of food but this was from someone. So, you were the first name that came in to my mind. Keep it or give it to the neighbor. If he even answers to the doorbell." She said as she closed her door. It left Eunhyeok wonder if he really should return it. If this was the Hyunsoo he talked to yesterday. That would mean that the package is from his bully. 

"I should give it a try and if he doesn't answer. I'll go back home." Eunhyeok said as he walked to the door next to woman's apartment. Hyunsoo's apartment. He rang the bell and there was a silence. Maybe he isn't home. Wait, that woman said that he got rid off all of his food packages. He might be out getting food. Eunhyeok took a deep breath before he was done waiting. He would go back to home and maybe look inside the box. But wouldn't that be a crime? But what if Hyunsoo never found out, then no one can confirm it was him. He could blame that woman next door and lie that he left it back there. 

Eunhyeok thought to himself that if he opened it carefully. He could return it back it. Of course he was his new friend but that incident made him feel like he needed to protect Hyunsoo from now on. Maybe he was taking this too seriously but ever since he saw him join that server. He wanted to get closer to him but he was a coward. He heard his voice few times and thought he sounded cute. 

"Oh, you came. I was going to text you that I'm going out to hang out with my friends and stay at their place. But I don't have to anymore. So, bye bye Eunhyeok!" Eunyu said before she went past Eunhyok. He sighed before he went to his room. He should be studying about the stuff he learned today but instead he is here looking what's inside the box. He looked around the box before he decided how he would open the package. It took him few minutes but he finally got it open.

"Why am I doing this, again?" Eunhyeok breathed as he looked inside it. A worry got all over his face. There was a letter and photos in the box. He picked up the photos and tried to understand from them before reading the letter. First photo was a picture of Hyunsoo's desk full of awful remarks and names. He flipped the photo.

"This is what you get." He read out loud as he took the other photo. It must have been Hyunsoo's locker. It was open and there was an adult opening it. Inside the locker there was books, some pictures that were very blurry on this picture and some chokers. Eunhyeok took a closer look at it and noticed that there might be some adult toys inside the locker too. Now he felt like he got in to someone's private life without a permission. He felt guilty. He flipped the photo.

"We knew you left but it's more fun to spread some rumors about you and change the reasons why you left." Eunhyeok's guilt washed over as anger started to grow inside him. How much is this bully obsessed with Hyunsoo? Also won't those false accusations get Hyunsoo in trouble for underage pornography? He must be really crazy and psychopathic. He took another photo and it was one of those photos that were inside the locker. Obviously you couldn't tell if it was even Hyunsoo. It looked like it was taken with a professional camera and it's cut off right were the face should be.

"Obviously these are fake. Anyone can tell. That Dohun son of a dog fucker. If I ever meet him, I'm going to punch him. I don't care if he has power. I got nothing to lose." Eunhyeok took a deep breath before he could look at the other photos that were so disturbing and most of them were fake. He took a moment to take all of this in before reading the letter. At least now Eunhyeok knows the reason why the yesterday incident happened. Hyunsoo wouldn't open about it and he seemed so worried about it. 

"I need to keep my mouth shut about this and return this safely back to him. Maybe I should do a stream with him later. Just two of us playing something relaxing. Would Raft sound good?" Eunhyeok talked to himself before he took his phone out to ask in discord if Hyunsoo was up for playing tonight. He didn't give a shit that he had a ton of homework to do. This friend of his is more important. Now that he finally is friends with him.

"Maybe I should also say that someone delivered Hyunsoo's package to me. It's better to give it back. Who knows what that asshole might do next." Eunhyeok talked to himself as he waited for Hyunsoo's answer if he wanted to play with him some Raft and if he didn't mind if he stream it. As he waited he started to read the letter. It was basically full of blackmailing. What if Hyunsoo got this and would throw it away. He would lose the good evidence of abusive bullying. Eunhyeok shone the light better on the letter and took some photos in to his phone. Just in case for back up. He also took photos of the both sides of the photos. As he was taking photos he finally got a text from Hyunsoo.

"Yes! He agreed! Wait, that means this is the first stream I'm doing with someone. Fuck, how do I adjust his voice in the stream. Also I didn't ask from my viewers. Well they better like him or I'm going to throw some hands." Eunhyeok spoke as he got excited about the stream that he even asked what should be a good time start it and if Hyunsoo knows how to play Raft. He also said about the box incident as he tried to seal box like no one ever open it. He admitted that he did a pretty good job at it.

As they continued to chat with each other Eunhyeok asked what could be a good time for him to bring Hyunsoo's package. Hyunsoo told him that he could leave it in front of his door, but Eunhyeok knows how that ended. He tried to come up with a lie that someone around their neighborhood has been stealing people's packages and wanted to make sure if Hyunsoo really wants it to be left outside and get it easily stolen. In the end Hyunsoo explained that he was shopping and he would be gone for a long time and could barely make in the stream time Eunhyeok set up. So, Hyunsoo gave him his door's lock number.

"Isn't he trusting me too much?" Eunhyeok spoke to himself as he started to get ready to go outside again. But Eunhyeok didn't know that why Hyunsoo gave his door's lock code. He gave it because deep inside him, he had hope that if Eunhyeok would get worried about him. He would check up on him or would save him from things he is about to do in the future. He knows that falling from the roof is just going to leave everyone so terrified. A quiet death is more like him. He doesn't have to show off.

~~~~

As Eunhyeok was leaving the package, Hyunsoo was shopping in the closest mall he could find. He didn't even know why he had gone so far just to buy some food. Maybe he wanted to get some fresh air or get jealous at how people around him. They seemed so happy in this grim world. Maybe he wanted to buy some new clothes or buy something to fit in his empty room. In the end he decided to wonder in the closest cheap looking clothe store he could find. All of the clothes looked really pretty and neat. He looked around for an over-sized hoodie to hide his scars better.

As he walked around the store he finally found a very cheap big hoodie and it looked like it would hide his scars and hands. As he picked it up, his eyes caught on something. In the distance there was a cute looking dress. It looked cute but Hyunsoo could never wear it. His scars would be seen and he would definitely get some weird stares. In Korea it would be weird for men wear dresses. Also if he bought it, he could never return into this store. Also would the dress even fit him. Hyunsoo took a deep breath.

"Oh, hi there. I see that you've been staring at that dress for quite some time. Are you going to buy it for someone?" Someone spoke behind him as Hyunsoo got startled. He turned around to face a man that was holding dresses in his arms. Was he going to buy those for someone? Hyunsoo hesitated before he could answer anything to the stranger. 

"Ah, I just thought the dress was quite cute, but I could never afford it. I can barely afford this." Hyunsoo answered not wanting to sound rude but he really didn't want to continue this small talk. The guy somehow creeped the fuck out of Hyunsoo. That smile didn't help him at all. 

"Oh, that must suck. Who could have been that lucky person?" He asked as he got awfully close to Hyunsoo. Hyunsoo felt something vibrating inside his pocket and took it out. He thanked that Eunhyeok texted him to safe him out of this awkward small talk. 

"I'm sorry but I have to take this call." Hyunsoo lied as he pretended that he was talking to his phone with Eunhyeok about the stream and the game. The guy just stared at him as he left him there. Vicious fantasies started to form inside the strangers head as he thought about the puffy haired cutie. 

"He looked pretty cute. Maybe I should buy that dress to him." The stranger spoke as he walked to the dress Hyunsoo previously stared at. 

~~~~

Hyunsoo bought some food for few days but the chills still didn't leave him. He still felt like he was being stared at. But he was slightly relieved that he could see the Green house building in the distance and he would have time to set up his pc for Eunhyeok's stream. Eunhyeok asked if Hyunsoo is good at English because he mostly streams by speaking English to get more audience. Well he actually is good at it. The only thing he was good at when he was in school. As he took a turn around the corner, he heard a loud footstep behind him. He turned around but didn't see anything.

Hyunsoo thought to himself that he can't be hearing things. He definitely heard the footsteps behind him. He tried to speed up his pace. But the bad feeling he had didn't leave. He thought of a plan of getting sticky with the first adult he sees. Well he heard this strategy from his mom who explained it so clearly to his sister. But would it work for him. He is a man. They would just think that he is just some crazy kid. His eyes lit up as he saw an adult struggling to move their wheelchair. They looked like they were stuck on something. 

"Sir, do you need some help?" Hyunsoo asked out loud hoping the person could hear it. Hear it as scream of help. The stranger turned to look at Hyunsoo and spoke to him that he was stuck on some kind of hole on the ground. Hyunsoo ran up to him and helped him to get out of the whole. The person thanked him and wanted to get moving but Hyunsoo didn't let him. He wanted to asked him a small favor.

"Can I ask you a small favor? I might sound crazy but I feel like someone has been following me all the way over here. So, could I be with you for a while?" Hyunsoo whispered as he still held on the wheelchair. The man turned his head to look at Hyunsoo's expression. A face that was speaking the truth.

"If someone is following you. Then you should come with me for a while. I can give you one of my tasers. So, you can feel safe going back to your own apartment." The stranger said as he gave Hyunsoo a gentle smile. Hyunsoo let go off the wheelchair and they slowly made their way towards the Green house building.

"My name is Han Dusik, I just recently moved here." Dusik spoke to make the air between them more pleasant. 

"I'm Cha Hyunsoo. I moved here few weeks ago. I'm still new to all of the residents and these streets too." Hyunsoo spoke as he scratched his neck. He thanks himself in his mind for this plan to work. They didn't talk much but Dusik was happy to help Hyunsoo. He was ready to help anyone who needed help, because no one was there for him when they left him. As they got inside the lobby. A loud crash and some yelling was heard close to them. Yelling of an old man and quiet tears of the person that was getting hit. 

"What the hell is going on in there?" Dusik spoke to himself as they both got curious about what was happening. They got closer to the source of the sound and found that the noise was coming from the store. They could see through the class walls that an old man was hitting on some old lady while others were just staring at them. Hyunsoo froze to his place. He wanted to do something. He wanted to stop him. But the fear and awful memories started to crawl in to his eyes as he started to breath heavily. 

"Aish, it seems like I have to do everything myself-" Dusik couldn't say anything else afterwards as he turned to look at Hyunsoo. He could easily notice what he was going through. A panic attack. He put his hand on Hyunsoo's and tried to calm him down. He tried to make Hyunsoo follow his breathing and breath calmly with him.

"Take a good care of the boy. I'll take care of the scared kids and the woman in the store." A sudden voice spoke. Dusik turned to look at the person who spoke. A gangster he hasn't seen before. One of his cheeks was covered in burn scars and he smelled like smoke. He looked like he could kill a tiger. The gangster walked inside the store and looked around for the kids who just wanted to buy some juice. 

"I can buy that for you guys. Now come with me." The gangster spoke as he looked at the kids and waited for them to give the juice box to him. He walked slowly to the desk as the kids followed behind him. Scared of the small abusive man. The gangster coughed for the man's attention. He placed the juice box on the desk and waited for the man to scan it. The man finally noticed him and stopped what he was doing and left the woman there. Curling up in pain and fear. As he finally scanned the product. The gangster took his hand.

"You shouldn't insult her like that. You son of a dog fucker." The gangster spoke as he started to twist the man's arm. He started to scream in pain.

"I hate people like you. You should change before I might take you with me to hell." The gangster spoke again as he made something crack inside the man's arm. He let go of his arm and paid half of the price for the juice box and told the kids follow him out of the store. The man cursed at the gangster and screamed in pain. As the gangster exited the store. He took a small candy bag on the way to give it to the teen that he saw earlier having a small panic attack.

"Thank you for buying us this juice!" One of the two kids finally spoke. The gangster gave them a small smile as he ruffled their heads in return. They made their way to the duo that were watching the whole thing happen. The gangster threw the candy bag at Hyunsoo as the teen caught it. As the gangster was about to walk away.

"You wouldn't mind if you could walk us to our apartments? It seems like the kids run away from somewhere to meet someone and I still think Hyunsoo's stalker is still following him." Dusik suddenly spoke as Hyunsoo froze to his place. He almost forgot about the uneasiness he felt few minutes ago. He couldn't look at any of them. 

"Fine, I live here anyway. I won't mind." The gangster spoke as the kids suddenly got excited. 

"What's your name? It would be weird for us just to call you a gangster." One of the kids spoke as all of them started to walk to the elevators. Hyunsoo was still looking down on his feet.

"You can call me Sangwook." He said as he walked inside the elevator with the others following him. It wasn't all that awkward to Dusik and the kids but to Sangwook and Hyunsoo. It was a pretty awkward ride for them. 

"Why did you kids wanted to buy grape juice?" Dusik asked out of curiosity as the kids were ready to explain their theory.

"Well, I've seen other people drink grape juice to get rid of smoking. So, we wanted give some for our dad. But our mom didn't want us to meet our dad. So, we ran away from home to meet him. He was with us more than our mom was. So, it felt sad to just leave dad all alone in here." The kid explained as it hit Dusik hard. The parents divorced and of course they would miss their dad. They got into their floor and all of them stepped out of the elevator to walk the kids to their dad's home. Luckily their dad was home and they could say their final goodbyes to the kids.

"Now we only need to go to my apartment to drop me off and give Hyunsoo a taser so he can feel safe in his own apartment." Dusik spoke as they got back inside the elevator. The silence fell in the elevator and Dusik could now feel the awkward tension rising in the small room. They got to the floor were all of the three lived. All of them were quite surprised at the fact and Dusik was kind of happy. He could easily help Hyunsoo if he needed help. They walked to Dusik's apartment.

"Let me just quickly go grab it." Dusik said as he opened his door. They could see inside. There was still boxes that weren't opened and it looked like Dusik was setting up a small working desk in the middle of the room. Hyunsoo was amazed by all of the tools that he almost got startled by the sudden taser noise.

"It's full on batteries so you don't have to worry about that. And Hyunsoo if you ever feel like you need help. Just knock on my door and I'll help you with anything. If it's about something you broke or you need someone to talk to. I'm here." Dusik spoke as he gave the taser to Hyunsoo. As Hyunsoo took it Dusik gave him one last gentle smile as he closed the door and said goodbyes to them.

"I promised to walk you all the way to your apartment. We might be neighbors." Sangwook spoke as he tried not to sound awkward as possible. They got to Hyunsoo's apartment and he opened his door.

"Hey, kid. Like the good man spoke, you can ask for help if something or someone is bothering you. If this stalker of yours in still bothering you. You can knock on my door. I almost live next to but there is an apartment in the away." Sangwook spoke as Hyunsoo thanked him and got back inside his own apartment. He looked at the time and went straight to his pc. Not caring if he should be worried about something else more important. He just wanted to play this new game with Eunhyeok. The friend he made yesterday that was same age as him. But he was still happy that he somehow could make some adult friends too. But he was also slightly sad about it too. He just made 3 great friends and he would just be burden to them. 

But still he wanted to give himself hope and lock everything else outside. He now just wants to focus on Eunhyeok.


	3. The door to your heart is closed

"You guys should be exited today. Why? Because today I'm not playing alone! I mean it. No more cold and sociopath like Eunhyeok. A friendly Eunhyeok is here." Eunhyeok spoke to himself as he looked at his chat. He smiled to himself as his own viewers were celebrating that he finally came out of his small shell. He knows he isn't that big and wouldn't become a streamer as his job. He only does this because he gets more money from this than doing a part time job.

"You guys must be curious who my friend is and what we are playing but remember to be kind to him. You guys remember the Sunflower boy? I may have become friends with him." Eunhyeok spoke as he could see his chat screaming at him and congratulating for finally making a move on him. As he was getting so chatty with his viewers. He got a text from Hyunsoo on discord.

"Sunflower boy texted me. He is ready to play. I just need to adjust his voice." Eunhyeok spoke as he smiled to himself. He is thankful he doesn't have a facecam. He wouldn't normally be smiling this much but he was now playing together with Hyunsoo. His wish he has been dreaming for quite a while.

"Could you speak for a while. I need to check if my viewers can hear you." Eunhyeok asked politely. Hyunsoo was nervous for few seconds before he started to count how many fingers he has. Eunhyeok smiled at how cute it was of him to also explain little details the fingers had like they were his own characters. He looked at his chat and could see how they thought he was cute too.

"They say you are cute." Eunhyeok spoke and Hyunsoo stopped speaking. He wasn't use to compliments. He didn't know what to say back.

"Look chat, you broke him. I told to be kind to him. Hey, want to introduce yourself?" Eunhyeok spoke as he had a gentle tone in his words. Hyunsoo was still quiet before he took a deep breath.

"Umm, hi. I'm Hyunsoo." Hyunsoo spoke and tried to keep it short. He didn't want Eunhyeok's viewers to get too attached to him. Not yet at least.

"So, Hyunsoo. Have you ever played Raft before?" Eunhyeok asked as he finally switched to the gameplay screen. They were already in the game and Hyunsoo's avatar was waiting there. Staring at him, clueless about anything.

"Actually no. How does all of this work?" Hyunsoo asked as Eunhyeok started to explain about everything about the game. Basically they were on a small raft and they need to collect resources from the sea and from the islands when they see them. So, they can expand their raft and live on it better. Eunhyeok also explained about the story that game also had to offer. Hyunsoo was amazed by the fact and jumped out of the raft to pick up some resources.

"Hyunsoo look out for the shark!" Eunhyeok shouted as Hyunsoo got bitten by the shark and started screaming. He was so far away from the raft that he could not make it there alive. Eventually he died and Eunhyeok had to get his body.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand that there was a shark?" Hyunsoo asked as he was he tried not to laugh. Small thoughts started to pop inside his head that he didn't deserve to have fun or laugh. He kept quiet as Eunhyeok explained back that he didn't have enough time to explain. He expanded the raft just to build a bed for Hyunsoo.

"Just don't jump in the water like that if you aren't going to kill the shark." Eunhyeok spoke as he started to expand the raft more and more. Hyunsoo was so clueless what he was doing but tried his best to follow what Eunhyeok was doing. 

"Wait, Eunhyeok. Is that an island?" Hyunsoo spoke as he saw a small island in the distance. Eunhyeok quickly tried to build them an anchor. So they could be on the island a little longer. It looked kind big. Hyunsoo was exited that he accidentally let out an exited scream. Of course it lead to that his neighbor had enough. Hyunsoo heard knocking on the door.

"Eunhyeok, I think I got in the trouble for screaming. I'm sorry, I'll be back soon." Hyunsoo said as he forgot to mute his mic. Eunhyeok screamed after him that he forgot to mute his mic but Hyunsoo was already at the door. His neighbor looked really pissed. He knew it. He shouldn't have fun. He would get punished for it. A small fear started to grew in him as he couldn't look at his angry neighbor's face. 

"I told you not to scream at night! How many times do I need to remind you! I think you are just faking it at this point! That you are really screaming in your so called nightmares! You scream every night! You are doing it on purpose just to piss me off right?! You fucking asshole!" She screamed as she slapped him on the face. She was still pissed but just waited for his reaction. But there wasn't any. The tension started to rise as she got more pissed. 

"Are you acting like you are better than me by being all quiet! You know you always piss me off! You always make me feel hungry because you don't pick your packages right away! You scream at night! Why do you have to be so fucking annoying!" She screamed as she hit him once more. Hyunsoo didn't react, he fell on the floor and curled up in to a ball as she started to kick him with her high heels. Hyunsoo thought that he deserved this. He shouldn't have made friends. He should've just lived a quiet life and die in the end.

"This is what you get for keeping me up at night, all these weeks you've been living here! You shouldn't have moved here! You are so damn ANNOYING!" She was screaming so loudly that she must have gotten some residents attention. Hyunsoo didn't show any emotions. He just took the hits and kept quiet. A door swung open in the distance but the woman didn't care. She wanted to take her revenge on the prey that lived next door. A pain of scream was heard as she hit him on his ankle.

"Ya! Stop it you bitch!" A familiar voice spoke but Hyunsoo couldn't see who it belonged to. But the kicking stopped. He lowered his hands to see what was happening. Someone with glasses was in the hallway. Standing up for him. The girl looked more pissed. 

"Why are you here! You don't live in this floor! So, why the hell are you here to stop me Eunhyeok!" The girl screamed as he tried to pick something she could throw it at Hyunsoo. Eunhyeok ran up to her and grabbed her hand to drop the item. The woman screamed more as she tried to grab Eunhyeok by the hair to get him off of her. Eunhyeok on the other hand tried to take the items away from her hands to her from hurting Hyunsoo.

"Let go off me you orphan piece of shit!" The woman screamed and spat on Eunhyeok's face. He was done. He doesn't want to be gently about stopping her. Eunhyeok threw her against wall and it made her breathless as she dropped down on the floor. She grabbed Eunhyeok by the ankle and dug her nails on them. Eunhyeok kicked her hand away. He looked around to see the floor's residents staring at them.

"Don't ever call me that or I will pour boiling oil down your throat." Eunhyeok spoke as he walked away from the woman who was laying on the floor. Eunhyeok walked up to Hyunsoo, who was still curled up on the floor. He looked at Hyunsoo if he had any harsh wounds. He knelt down to take a closer look at Hyunsoo but he didn't let him.

"Hyunsoo, could you sit up for me? So, I take a look at your wounds." Eunhyeok tried his best to speak gently as possible. Hyunsoo was in a state of shock as his body was slightly shaking. Eunhyeok tried his best to help Hyunsoo to sit up. His eyes were watery but no tears has had fallen down his puffy cheeks. Eunhyeok looked at him. He finally found out what Hyunsoo looks like but this was not how Eunhyeok imagined their first meeting to be. Hyunsoo all broken in his arms. Eunhyeok slid his hand on Hyunsoo's bangs to see his face better. He has wounds on his face. Cuts from the heels. 

"I need to treat your wounds. Can you stand up?" Eunhyeok asked as he got up. He took Hyunsoo's hands to help him up, but as Hyunsoo tried to take a step his ankle gave up and he almost fell. Eunhyeok caught him and cursed inside his mind. He needs to carry Hyunsoo to his place. He can't trust leaving Hyunsoo in here for tonight. He looked back at the woman who wasn't laying there anymore. She was standing behind a scary looking gangster.

"You are my neighbor! So, you know what I'm talking about, right! He screams every night, right!?" She screamed again as she was holding on the gangster's sleeve. The gangster took her hands and started to twist it. The girl screamed in pain as Eunhyeok was surprised. 

"If you are so sensitive to noise. Why not get some earbuds? Did you really have to hurt Hyunsoo because of that? Because he screams in his nightmares? Can't people fear anymore?" Sangwook spoke as he threw her on the floor. She let out a loud scream and started storming back in to her apartment but stopped.

"You are lucky for now, but next time i'll have back up. Just like cowards like you, screaming freak!" She screamed before she slammed the door behind her. Eunhyeok told Hyunsoo to stay on his for a few seconds as he went inside Hyunsoo's apartment to turn off his pc and make sure anything doesn't burn while he is away for the night. 

"Hyunsoo, come here." Eunhyeok spoke softly as he spread his arms around Hyunsoo. He lifted the boy up to his embrace. Eunhyeok didn't think this through but he could see something. He just needs to get to the elevator. Eunhyeok could feel Hyunsoo tighten his grip around him as silent tears fell down Hyunsoo's cheeks. Sangwook wanted to go and comfort Hyunsoo but they boy with glasses was already doing the job. Sangwook went back in to his apartment to plan how he could get rid of the annoying neighbor.

"Hyunsoo, don't worry. You'll not sleep alone this night. I won't leave you." Eunhyeok whispered those gentle words as they got inside the elevator. There they stood. Silent weeps filling the small space. Eunhyeok tried his best to pat on Hyunsoo's back and calm him down with other sweet words he tried to come up with. He really isn't good with these but at least he tried his best. Hyunsoo on the other hand tried his best not to cry so loud. He didn't want the other hear his pitiful crying, but Eunhyuk didn't find his tears pitiful. 

"Hyunsoo, when we get to my apartment. You can scream all you want. No one is going to hear your tears. So, let it all out when we get there, Hyunsoonie." Eunhyuk spoke gently as he tried his best to see where he was going. Hyunsoo's fingers dug deeper into Eunhyeok's shirt as the silent tears started to get more vocal. As they got in, Eunhyeok placed Hyunsoo on his bed. He wrapped the blanket around Hyunsoo before he went to pick up some fresh clothes and first aid kit.

Hyunsoo's breaths started to catch up as he tried to hide more deeper into the warm blanket. He was a total mess now. His breathing was very messy as his tears kept falling down blurring his vision. He started to scratch himself as he started to hiccup. Eunhyeok noticed it and ran up to him to hug him.

"Hyunsoo, I told you that you can scream here. Please, do that instead of harming yourself. It's fine to cry out loud. There is no need to hide it, Hyunsoonie." Eunhyeok spoke as he tried to wrap the blanket on Hyunsoo so he couldn't hurt himself that much. Hyunsoo started to hiccup at first until he finally let out a trembling voice of crying. Eunhyeok got closer to him and wrapped himself around him.

"There you go. Let it all out, Hyunsoonie." Eunhyeok whispered as he started to pat Hyunsoo on the back. Stroking his hair in the process. Hyunsoo's voice got louder as he trembled. Tears flowing like there was no end. His head was hurting as he still would feel the wounds stinging against the surface of his clothes. He let out a loud scream of misery. Misery of the unfairness. Just because the sky was clear that day. Just because he looked poor in front that rich spoiled kid. Just because he was just trying to be friendly with everyone. He just wanted everyone to be happier and in return he lost all of his.

His screams continued until he couldn't breathe. His head was hurting but somehow the screaming felt good. The embrace of the other felt good too. In a long time he finally felt warmth and empathy from someone. Did his cousins comfort him when his family members died? No. They dragged him away in disgust for showing up in the funeral in dirty clothes and throwing a tantrum about his own future. He just wanted to express himself but locking up all those feelings ended up him reacting the wrong way others wanted him to. His cousins didn't talk to him after funeral at all.

No one was there when he needed comfort. Instead they saw him disgusting to even look at. Hyunsoo tried his best not to pass out but his head was getting too painful. His breathing started to slow down as his eyes started to get heavier. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep in this comfort of warmth. Warmth he has finally found. He doesn't want to let go but he knows the fate will have to cut him loose some day. 

"Good night sweetie." Eunhyuk whispered as he could feel Hyunsoo's breaths slow down. He tried his best to place him peacefully on the bed. He didn't want to wake him up. He got up and started to take a closer look at Hyunsoo's wounds. He started with his face. Cleaning it and then placing Eunyu's cute duckling band-aids. As he was done with the face and moved to legs. He felt like if he did his upper body he would see something Hyunsoo wasn't ready to talk about.

A bruised ankle. It looks kinda bad but could heal over time. It's not that badly twisted or broken. Just the bruise makes it look so nasty. Eunhyeok started to place the bandages around it and it brought some memories. Memories of Eunyu. When he used to do this to her when she one day twisted her ankle. She was sour about him helping her but Eunhyeok complained about how she would place wrong. A smile formed in the corners of his lips. Even though she seemed to hate him nowadays, he is thankful that he hasn't lost everything just yet.

Well, he found a new flower blooming inside his heart as he looked at Hyunsoo. There aren't any tears on his pants, so Eunhyeok assumes that there is only bruises there. No need to invade his privacy. He already did that by looking into his package. No need to get that further. He looked at Hyunsoo face. His eyes were slightly opening.

"Do I have a permission to look at your chest wounds?" Eunhyeok asked as Hyunsoo was still processing the question. He got up to sit and raised his arms up. Eunhyeok let out a small giggle at how adorable the other looked. He took his hoodie and shirt off. And started to look at his wounds. Nasty bruises were all over the place. Eunhyeok was thankful that there wasn't many cut wounds around the torso. He wanted to make sure if there was any broken ribs. He let out a sigh of relief.

Eunhyeok's eyes traveled down to Hyunsoo's arms. Those were the ones that took the most of the hits. He could tell it by how fresh the wounds were. All bruised as the old scars were sticking out. Some of the scars looked fresh. Hyunsoo's has fallen asleep again but was slowly leaning forward to get some support from Eunhyeok. It was silent but Eunhyeok could hear the screams of pain by just looking at those wounds. As he started to clean them, Hyunsoo flinched at the stinging.

Eunhyeok got them all done and tried his best to use all of Eunyu's band-aids. He didn't want Hyunsoo to feel bad about the wounds and smile at the different kind of cute band-aids. As he was finally done, he got his biggest shirt he could find and put it on Hyunsoo. He wanted to make sure that when Eunyu comes back, she won't notice them and make him uncomfortable with her questioning. Eunhyeok started to clean his first aid kit box and his surroundings too.

He would have to change sheets because of the blood but he can do that later. He now needs to get up and get ready to sleep on the couch. Eunhyeok took his phone out as he remembered that forgot to explain to his viewers what happened. He quickly went to Twitter to apologize their sudden leave. His viewers were worried instead of being mad at them. It was kind of surprising how they reacted at the situation. He didn't know they were this kind and understanding. Many of them questioned if Hyunsoo was okay. Of course they would worry about him. He had left his mic on and Eunhyeok had to stop streaming but his viewers already heard the screaming and the loud slap.

He explained to them that Hyunsoo is safe and spending the night in his apartment until he is safe to return to his own. He didn't want to inform them anything else until Hyunsoo woke up again. Eunhyeok was ready to leave the room to sleep on the couch but he heard some whimpering. He looked at Hyunsoo's face. It looked like he was having a nightmare. He couldn't leave Hyunsoo like that. Well, he could sleep with him but that doesn't change the fact that he still needs to wake up early to go to school. He snuggled next to Hyunsoo. Faces few inches away. It was a small bed but Hyunsoo welcomed Eunhyeok in his arms as his face fell peaceful.

Two boys sleeping in the small bed, each one of them needing each other's warmth. Hyunsoo pressed his face deeper in the crook of Eunhyeok's face. Both of the fitting perfectly into each others arms. 

~~~~

"Eunhyeok, you are already leaving?" Eunyu spoke as she just got back from her friend's house. Eunhyeok nodded as he was tying his shoelaces. He looked up at her.

"I made some breakfast but don't eat all of them. The other plate is yours." Eunhyeok spoke as he stood up. Eunyu walked past him to the table and saw the two plates. He had made pancakes. Eunyu thought it was weird. He wouldn't usually make anything in the morning.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Eunyu spoke as she sat down to look at the food. She wanted to make sure she isn't going to get any food poisoning.

"I already ate. Just don't eat the other plate. It's for the sleepy head. Also be quiet till they wake up, okay? I'm off now." Eunhyeok spoke as he closed the door behind him. Eunyu whispered a small curse under her breath as she took a small bite on the pancake. It tasted good. She was slightly pissed about how good it tasted. Until something hit her.

"Did he bring his date in here? Is that why he was in a good mood to make these? Such a jerk. Thank god I wasn't here. Image all the noises... ew." Eunhyu whispered to herself as he finally finished her plate. She looked across the table. Should she eat it just to piss Eunhyeok off? She took her phone out to look at the time. She still has some time till her school starts. 

"Should I do it or not?" Eunyu spoke as she looked at the plate across her. Pancakes that were ready to get eaten. But she got starlet at the noise coming from Eunhyeok's room. Eunyu froze and stared at the door. Was she waking up? Eunyu cursed to herself. Why did Eunhyeok's girlfriend had to wake up when she was still there? Eunyu didn't want to face her. The door was slightly opened and her eyes shot wide open.

"Oh, good morning." Hyunsoo spoke as he noticed a girl sitting on the table. He had woken up to a heavy headache and his ankle wasn't still properly working. Walking up to the door was such a struggle. He even bumped on the chair on his way. He tried his best to walk normally as possible to get to the table. He sat down and noticed the pancakes and a small note next to the plate.

"Wow, what's your name?" Eunyu asked as she looked at Hyunsoo in amused. She couldn't believe that her brother had a boyfriend. How is he into sweet innocent ones? Eunyu though he was in to wild ones. But a man. That was something unexpected. She eyed at the boy. Why was he so special that Eunhyeok would hit on him and even date him? 

"Hyunsoo." Hyunsoo said quietly as he tried to not to make any eye contact. She was the same girl that told him to kill himself somewhere else. If she remembers him, Eunhyeok would find out about it. Hyunsoo looked at the note. It said that Eunhyeok had to leave for school and tells that Hyunsoo should rest there and if he gets bored he can play on his pc. A small shy smile formed on Hyunsoo's lips as he was done with the letter and looked at the pancakes. 

"How did you meet my brother?" Eunyu asked as she was staring at Hyunsoo's every move. Hyunsoo didn't want to talk to Eunyu but he didn't want to seem rude so he kept his answer short. He met Eunhyeok through a video game. Eunyu was speechless. Then something clicked inside her mind.

"Oh my, you are the Sunflower boy! He kept complaining about how much of a coward he is to make a move on this Sunflower boy. He also kept talking about how cute your voice was. He also said that he gave you that nickname because you are like a sun and flower to him or something. I didn't always pay attention at his non-stopping talking but anyways. It's nice meeting you Sunflower boy Hyunsoo." Eunyu said as she wanted to tease him and his brother. Hyunsoo didn't know how to react but his body already made his cheek heat up. The silence took over.

"You and my brother sure do are bad at social interactions. You won't answer anything and my brother would just say the wrong words without meaning to. Anyways, if my brother ever says something bad or does something bad to you. I'll make sure he takes a good care of his boyfriend." Eunyu said as she got up from the table and walked to her room to pack her schoolbag. Hyunsoo was there, staring at the door with his cheeks slowly heating up. He didn't get time to correct her. They aren't dating and Hyunsoo knows that no one would love him.

Hyunsoo took a bite of the pancake and it tasted good. He hasn't eaten anything else than ramen. So eating something sweet made his tongue feel strange. As he was eating, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his own shirt. The shirt must've looked big on him but he was thankful that it covered his scars on his arms. His thoughts were stopped as the door opened.

"I'll be going. Don't choke on the food. Bye!" Eunyu spoke as she got out of the apartment. Hyunsoo now stared at the other door. As he ate, he crew bored and decided to walk back in to Eunyeok's room. Struggling again but he made it to his desk. He took a moment to look around Eunhyeok's room. It was full of books and full of notes scattered everywhere. Hyunsoo could tell that he was studying to become a doctor. Euhyeok had a dream and Hyunsoo had nothing. He looked at the pc and turned it on. 

As he finally got it open. He looked around the games he could play. He only recognized few of them but most of them were unfamiliar. Hyunsoo went to twitter but he was in there with Eunhyeok's account. Should he ask from his viewers what he should play. Would that be too mean to use his social media? A small tweet wouldn't be that mean, right? 

"What games should I play? -Hyunsoo :D" Hyunsoo spoke as he wrote those down and pressed tweet. The comments kept popping like crazy. Most of them asking how did Sunflower became so evil to hack Eunhyeok's twitter account. Most of them didn't question what happened to him, instead they were taking their time to joke about it. Some of them suggested that he should do a stream so he could play with them. It could be a good idea. It would make up his sudden leave. 

He went to look at how Eunhyeok would set up his stream. Hyunsoo didn't need Eunhyeok's permission. This is what he gets for leaving him all alone in here without even saying a goodbye. He finally got the stream started and looked at the people flooding the chat. Screaming 'all hail Sunflower god'. A strange kind of feeling rose in him and he liked it a lot. It was nice to feel welcomed.

"Ummm, hi. Is the mic working? Can you guys hear me?" Hyunsoo spoke as he was looked at the chat. They were screaming and Hyunsoo let out a small laugh but stopped it soon. He felt like he shouldn't be laughing but he also wanted to. His mind was getting mixed up again. He looked at the chat that were panicking about his cute laugh and they heard him clearly. He felt good.

"What should I play?" Hyunsoo asked as he waited for chat to answer to his question. They were saying he should play Raft or Rust but Hyunsoo didn't want to play without Eunhyeok in those games. Then he noticed that some of them were suggesting him to play Subnautica. 

"What is Subnautica? It sounds like a good game." Hyunsoo spoke, he tried his best to be chatty with Eunhyeok's viewers. He screamed at sudden donate. It was so loud. He could see chat screaming at how cute he was or how they were laughing at him.

"Why is it so loud and scary?! That scared me... Is there a way to change it? Also thank you for donating Sweetie143 'Can't wait to see what evil acts will the Sunflower do' I promise you I won't do anything that is that evil." Hyunsoo spoke and he went to look up on google how he could change it. At least he isn't screen sharing or he would be in big trouble. He finally got it changed in to a duckling quacking.

"Now it's less scary. Why would Eunhyeok have a man screaming 'YAH!'? Wouldn't his ears bleed every damn second?" Hyunsoo spoke as he opened Subnautica. The game looked interesting by the loading screen. Hyunsoo looked at the chat and noticed how they were calling him a soft boy. They wouldn't call him that if they knew what was he like these past years.

"I'm starting a new game. I hope you guys will guide me well on everything. From this game to streaming." Hyunsoo spoke as he jumped into the game. The cutscene looked so cool but Hyunsoo got starlet at the sudden object flying in to his face and let out a small scream. He could see that people were saying that he is jumpy. He finally got through the cutscene without screaming and panicking that much. He got out of the emergency pot and splashed on the water.

"Wow, this so pretty. Wow, what is that thing? It looks so cute." Hyunsoo spoke as he started to swim after a fish. He played as he was so amazed by the game. He forgot everything as he was so focused on the game. It looked so pretty that he could live there all of his life. The way the world of under the sea was so ethereal that Hyunsoo just wanted to explore the game more. He needed to load this game on his pc too. 

"Wow, this looks so pretty... reminds me of the fact that I haven't been in a beach or swam in there. I would like to do that someday. Just feel the sand between my feet. Is sand annoying?" Hyunsoo asked as he looked at the chat's reaction. They didn't answer to his question. Instead they told him that he should sometimes go with Eunhyeok. 

"Eunhyeok is a nice guy. Maybe I should ask him someday." Hyunsoo spoke knowing that the someday would never come. Well that's what he was thinking but no one would ever know what the future brings if you give it a change. Hyunsoo was too deep in to the gameplay that he didn't notice that Eunhyeok has send some texts. He took his phone and looked at them.

"Eunhyeok just texted me. I think I'm in trouble. Wait, he said yes to the beach thing... how did he found out?" Hyunsoo panicked little as he saw more messages popping. Eunhyeok said that he is glad that Hyunsoo has had fun with the game. He was happy that Hyunsoo wasn't thinking about what happened yesterday. He called him cute too about changing his notification sound to a duckling quacking. But all of that wholesomeness was interrupted by the knocking on the door. Hyunsoo asked from Eunhyeok about how to mute the mic.

"I heard knocking on the door. This time I remember to mute. I'll be back soon." Hyunsoo spoke as he muted the mic. He got up and felt the pain stung in his ankle. He tried his best not to put that much weight on the on the ankle. He stumbled but made it to the door. He opened the door and found an officer standing there. Hyunsoo felt uncomfortable again.

"Do you have time to talk about the incident that took place yesterday? We would like to hear from you what happened?"


	4. You try to force it

"Do you have time to talk about the incident that took place yesterday? We would like to hear from you what happened?" A police officer asked with concern plastered all over his face. Hyunsoo froze, his mind was blank as his body wanted to run. He almost forgot about the yesterday's incident. How did they even know he was in here? It was too quiet for the officer's liking.

"You are Lee Eunhyeok, right?" The officer asked again and Hyunsoo's eyes shot straight in those piercing eyes. He hesitated before he answered.

"No, Eunhyeok left for school moments ago. I'm Hyunsoo." Hyunsoo added his name to the answer just in case the officer was also looking for him too. 

"Oh, you don't mind if I also ask questions from you too. You see, we had some troubles reaching out for you. It won't take that long." The officer spoke as he took steps inside the apartment. They walked to the tables in the kitchen. The silence was killing Hyunsoo on the inside. They sat down as the officer took out his small notebook and his pen.

"Okay, let's start with the fact that how badly were you hurt? I want to hear from the victim." The officer spoke as he raised his eyebrow. Hyunsoo took a tight grip of the sleeve of his shirt.

"You should ask Eunhyeok about it. He treated my wounds and he is a med student. But from my own words. I don't think I got that badly hurt." Hyunsoo spoke as officer looked like he wasn't buying the last sentence. Hyunsoo couldn't fool him about his way of waddling.

"I'll ask him about it. How did the situation started? What made her to come and beat you up?" The officer asked as he wrote down notes that Hyunsoo is definitely telling the truth with mixed white lies about himself. That witch officer interviewed was full of hatred in those lies and complains, rather than sincere truths.

"I had too much fun with my friend and forgot that it was night and people are usually sleeping. I screamed and then she got mad at me for having fun." Hyunsoo spoke as he started to play with the shirt's sleeve. He was getting anxious. The officer took a big breath before he placed his notebook on the table.

"She did all that just because you screamed? There must be something else that triggered her like that. Have you done something to piss her off lately?" The officer asked as he studied Hyunsoo's every move. To tell if his body was lying or if he was uncomfortable. 

"She must be mad that I can't stop screaming in my nightmares. I tried my best to stay up all night to sleep at day. So, she wouldn't be that bothered. I'm sorry." Hyunsoo spoke as he couldn't look at the officer's eyes. He was too embarrassed. He could tell that he would be soon laughing at him.

"She did that because you can't control your nightmares? That witch must be really out of her mind. Have you thought about getting a therapist? I think it would be a better idea to get rid of your nightmares than changing your sleeping schedule." The officer spoke as he really wanted to see Hyunsoo give him some emotion.

"I don't have enough money for an one. I won't be here long. So, she doesn't have to get mad at me anymore." Hyunsoo spoke as he gave the officer a fake smile. He just wanted to get over it. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. 

"Are you moving? If you don't have money for a therapist and you are moving to more cheaper place? How broke are you at such an young age?" The officer spoke as he got little closer. Hyunsoo didn't want to answer, so he kept quiet. 

"When does Eunhyeok come back? I would like to ask him some questions too." The officer spoke as Hyunsoo took his phone out. He texted Eunhyeok and got his answer pretty soon. Hyunsoo explained to him that a police officer wanted to talk to him about yesterday's incident. The officer soon after left Hyunsoo alone and would come back to talk to Eunhyeok. Hyunsoo walked back to the bright screen. 

"Hi, I'm back. Someone from the neighbor needed some help on something. I apologize for being away for a long." Hyunsoo spoke as he tried his best not to break down. He needed to calm himself down. He wanted to escape the reality. The beautiful views he could never experience in real life. Would be the little things he could remember before saying goodbye.

There he was, getting so escaped in the fake reality that he didn't even hear Eunhyeok enter through the door. It's been many hours since Hyunsoo took a break or even ate. Eunhyeok stepped in his room and got slightly surprised that Hyunsoo was still playing. He put his schoolbag aside and walked up to Hyunsoo.

"Have you eaten yet?" Eunhyeok asked as he lifted up Hyunsoo's headphones. Hyunsoo got surprised and looked up at Eunhyeok. 

"No, I don't think so. I haven't left this seat since..." Hyunsoo tried his best to remember what the time was when the police officer visited to ask some questions.

"Does your ankle hurt that bad? Just stay here and I'll go make something for you. I'll look at your ankle after that, okay?" Eunhyeok spoke as he placed the headphones back on Hyunsoo's head. He walked away from the room as Hyunsoo was drawn back to the game. Eunhyeok looked around the fridge and wondered what he should make. He then gave up and ended up ordering some chicken. He still had dishes he needed to clean from the morning. It took a while until Eunhyeok heard someone knocking on the door.

"Wow, that was really fast. I didn't even get to look at the first page." Eunhyeok spoke to himself as he got up to open the door. To his surprise he found a police officer standing there. Eunhyeok got little disappointed that the food hasn't come yet. He was so excited to eat with Hyunsoo.

"You must Eunhyeok?" The officer asked as Eunhyeok nodded at him and told him to come in. They sat on the table that was now full of Eunhyeok's medical notes and books.

"Let me start with this question. How badly was Hyunsoo hurt? He seemed like he was slightly lying to me." The officer asked as he looked around the table. Eunhyeok pulled his glasses up to his eye level.

"Small cuts from heels around the body. Bruises everywhere. His arms took the most of the damage. No ribs were broken hopefully. His ankle is bruised but not broken but slightly twisted. So, he is staying at my place till he is fully recovered." Eunhyeok spoke as he never left his eye contact off the officer.

"What happened yesterday? In your point of view?" Officer asked as he got more interested in Eunhyeok's glaring stare.

"Me and Hyunsoo were playing a game and he got so excited about finding an island in this particular game. So, his neighbor came and knocked on his door. He apologized and forgot to mute his mic, so that's how I heard about the screaming. I ran up to Hyunsoo's apartment and saw her there beating the shit out of my Hyunsoo. Hyunsoo on the other hand wasn't resisting at all. So, I got mad and told her to stop but she didn't. She even attacked me. I have some marks on my ankle. After all that she threatened to get her revenge on Hyunsoo." Eunhyeok spoke as he also showed his wounds on his ankle. 

"I also have evidence that she stole Hyunsoo's packages. I recorded this while I was talking to her." Eunhyeok spoke as he took his phone out to pull up a record about Eunhyeok asking about the package. The officer looked at the recording and listened to it with Eunhyeok. Inside Eunhyeok's mind, he wishes Hyunsoo doesn't hear them talking. Eunhyeok doesn't want to upset Hyunsoo.

"Wow, this is truly a proof that I could get an investigation on her. This would really stain her actor reputation. You don't mind if I use this as an evidence?" The officer asked as he looked at Eunhyeok's cold face. His face was the opposite of Hyunsoo's emotionless face. Eunhyeok's empty face was somehow full of hatred and anger. Hyunsoo's was just empty. His eyes would be a void that you could never get out of.

"There is an audio evidence on the internet about her screaming at Hyunsoo too. Maybe that is already spreading around but no one still has any idea who that voice might belong to. You want to use that as an evidence too?" Eunhyeok spoke as he looked in those dull eyes with burning passion.

"You really are protective of Hyunsoo, are you his slut or something?" The officer spoke as he wanted to laugh but he couldn't. Eunhyeok's eyes were getting too much to handle, as if he could make a hole with those burning eyes.

"He is someone special for me. What if I am his boyfriend? Do you have a problem with me liking the same gender? Is it a crime to be kind to same gender? You are a police officer and make fun of everything you see. Get out of here if you don't anything else to ask." Eunhyeok spoke as he burned more holes on the officer. He heard the door knock again and got up to open it. His order finally came and he would enjoy them with Hyunsoo.

"Fine, I hope you two disgusting people won't choke on things." The officer said as he got up from his seat and left the apartment. Eunhyeok let out a sigh of relief as he started to clean the table. He would be eating with Hyunsoo. Eunhyeok got some soda to go along with the chicken before he went to take a look how Hyunsoo was doing. There he was, still playing that game. Eunhyeok got closer to him and looked at the screen. He looked for right time to interrupt Hyunsoo to ask him to end the stream and come to eat. Eunhyeok grabbed the headphones as he lifted them up.

"End the stream and come to eat. I ordered some chicken. Don't you dare pout like that. You played too much that you forgot to feed yourself. I'll carry you there, okay? Now say goodbye to my viewers and stop pouting at me like that. You look too cute." Eunhyeok spoke out loud as he looked between Hyunsoo and his viewers. The chat was screaming at how jealous they were for Eunhyeok to see Hyunsoo's face. He let out a small laugh.

"You viewers sure do like Hyunsoo. I'm glad. Now say goodbye to them before I carry you out to dinner like a royal you are." Eunhyeok spoke as he looked in to those beautiful eyes. 

"Fine, I'll get going. I hope I'll play with you guys some day again. It was fun with you guys. Sunflower boy Hyunsoo will say his goodbyes, bye bye. Don't you want to say goodbye to them too?" Hyunsoo asked as he looked up at Eunhyeok. He said goodbyes to Hyunsoo's sake. They ended the stream as Eunhyeok picked Hyunsoo from his seat.

"You don't really have to carry me. I can walk on my own." Hyunsoo said but Eunhyeok wasn't buying his offering.

"If you stress your ankle too much it'll just get worse than heal. I'll carry you around if it means that I'll break my back." Eunhyeok spoke as he tried his best to open the door as he was holding Hyunsoo in bridal style.

"We haven't known each other that long and you are ready to risk your back for me. What kind of person are you?" Hyunsoo asked as he opened the door for them. 

"A person who would do anything for a sunflower boy like you." Eunhyeok said as he lowered Hyunsoo on the chair.

"You must be crazy, nobody can't like someone that easily. There isn't anything special about me." Hyunsoo spoke as he took a mug in to his hands. 

"Don't say it like that. You had a really cute voice when I heard it for the first time. Also we like the same anime. How could I not try to be friends with you? You are like my soulmate. I don't get usually this easily connected with people but you are like sun to my moon. Without you I would be just a giant rock." Eunhyeok spoke as he just wants to make Hyunsoo happy with his joking. Even though he is bad at it.

"Stop it. You don't know me that well and you are being too kind with your words. I don't know how to answer back." Hyunsoo spoke with a small laugh in his tone. Eunhyeok was happy to make him crack slowly out of his shell. 

"Still, I can say kind words to a wonderful person like you. Even though we are almost strangers, a small compliment can't hurt someone that much. You deserve all the compliments even though I don't have a good reason for it. It's something I can't explain with words. Isn't this chicken tasty?" Eunhyeok spoke as he took a big bite from his chicken wing. As Hyunsoo was looking at Eunhyeok. Something hit inside Hyunsoo. He was having a conversation he liked a lot in a long time. A small smile formed in the corner of Hyunsoo's lips.

"Now look at that smile. Wow, you look like a sun!" Eunhyeok spoke as he was smiling at Hyunsoo. Still inside Eunhyeok's head, he tried his best not to sound so awkward and even asked questions from his viewers how to sound smooth and talk without making everything awkward. He had too much time in the subway.

"I really don't know how to respond back to you. I'm not used to compliments. I'm sorry if I can't say anything back to you." Hyunsoo spoke as he took a big sip of his drink. In a long time, he was having fun with someone. Face to face. He was having a funny conversation. Hyunsoo was talking to someone face to face without feeling like he needed to run or escape.

"Don't worry. I'm not used to this either. So, you aren't the only one. I just want you to feel comfortable around me and in return I can be comfortable around you. So, we can both trust each other. That's what friends are for. Should we do a small cheers for our small blossoming friendship? A little childish idea but who cares. I'm really happy that I met you. Cheers?" Eunhyeok spoke as he raised his cup up. Hyunsoo smiled as he raised his own.

"Cheers!" Hyunsoo spoke as they drank. A warm feeling rose in Hyunsoo. It felt nice and cozy. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt welcomed, he finally felt alive. He felt like he mattered. He felt like he still had hope in this cruel world. His eyes started to get watery as he thought longer about the situation he was in. He felt hope rising in him. He felt the hope getting thorn by his thoughts but it rose again and again. Eunhyeok noticed this and took Hyunsoo's hand in his own.

"I'm thankful that you can be this comfortable to show your emotions to me. Don't hesitate when something is bothering your mind. I'm glad I found you in time. It would have been a great loss if I never spoke to you. I would've missed such a treasure if I wasn't such a coward... I won't be a coward anymore. Just because of you. Even if it gets me in to trouble. I won't be a coward. Seeing you smile makes it all worth it. Now eat, so I can wash your hair." Eunhyeok spoke as he drew circles around Hyunsoo's knuckles. 

"You are too much. How can you be this sweet to a stranger? Am I really that special to you?" Hyunsoo spoke as he wasn't buying Eunhyeok's words. Hyunsoo raised his hand to wipe his tears away but Eunhyeok was there first to wipe them away with his thumb.

"Yes you are. You can't argue back. Since when you entered to our server. I found you special when I heard your voice. I found you special when I found out that you were the one who left teddy bears around people's homes. I found you special at every interaction we had. I still find you special at every word you say. I could go on but then you would believe me less and think I'm talking nonsense. But Hyunsoo, I'll stay by your side no matter what happens. Even though we met officially two days ago. It doesn't give away the fact that I still find you special." Eunhyeok spoke as he took his hand away from Hyunsoo's cheek. Hyunsoo grabbed it back.

"You know, you really do sound like you are talking nonsense, but I'm thankful. That, that you, that you really think that a piece of garbage like, like me is special in your eyes." Hyunsoo spoke as he slowly laid his head against Eunhyeok's hand. Shaking little as the tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"You really are special, Hyunsoo. You are special to me. If anyone else says you aren't then they are wrong. Because you will be special to me. Sweet sunflower boy." Eunhyeok spoke as he stared at the sweet breaking view in front of him. He made Hyunsoo cry but not out of anger or self hatred or anything about negative stuff. Hyunsoo broke down crying because Eunhyeok was too warm and kind to him. Something Hyunsoo needed to hear when he was suffering so much. They stayed there like that for few minutes. 

Eunhyeok admiring Hyunsoo's every move and emotion he let out in front of him. Hyunsoo wasn't used to this kind of treatment as his mind was still playing tricks inside his head. He tried his best to ignore those nasty remarks with Eunhyeok's warm hand. He was awake and not dreaming about the warmth he was do desperate for. 

"Eat some chicken, you must be dizzy after all that crying. Eat some and then we can wash your hair so you can get ready to sleep." Eunhyeok spoke as took a chicken wing his other hand and hand it to Hyunsoo. There they stayed, talking to each other to get to know each other's hobbies and interests. They learnt each other's favorite animals to what's their small silly dreams in life to first pages of their childhood. Hyunsoo felt alive after all that hell he had to endure. He felt like a human. He felt happiness rose in him.

"Should we get your hair washed before we get you to bed. Also I bought you a toothbrush if you want to brush your teeth. Remind me to check on your ankle." Eunhyeok spoke as he walked up to Hyunsoo's side before picking him up. He carried him to bathroom and placed him down on the toilet seat before Eunhyeok left him to grab his toothbrush. 

"Wash your teeth meanwhile I'll get you a chair you can sit on, so I can wash your hair." Eunhyeok spoke as he handed the toothbrush to him. Hyunsoo brushed as He waited for Eunhyeok to be done with placing the chair. Eunhyeok picked Hyunsoo up again and placed him on the chair that was close to the sink. 

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just took a shower? I wouldn't smell that bad either." Hyunsoo spoke as Eunhyeok told him to bend his head forward.

"That would mean you standing up. I don't have a bathtub and you wouldn't be comfortable with me seeing everything. I don't mind you smelling at all. You can use my clean clothes every day if you want to. I won't mind. You need to get used to this kind of care till you are ready to walk safely with your ankle without stressing it too much." Eunhyeok spoke as he let the shampoo spread in Hyunsoo's hair. Eunhyeok got too much into brushing his finger along Hyunsoo's hair that he made two horns out of them.

"Look, you look like a cat. Very cute." Eunhyeok spoke as he pointed at Hyunsoo through the mirror in front of them. Hyunsoo let out a small laugh at Eunhyeok's silly thoughts. Eunhyeok played with Hyunsoo's hair till he washed the shampoo off and dried his hair with a towel. He picked Hyunsoo up and walked him to back in to Eunhyeok's room. He flopped Hyunsoo on the bed as he walked up to his closet to pick up some new oversized clothing he could find and gave them to Hyunsoo.

"You can change into these in peace. If you need me, I'm studying in the kitchen. Have a good night Hyunsoo." Eunhyeok spoke as he walked out of the room and turned the lights off. Hyunsoo still doesn't know that on the first night, they slept in the same bed and that was the reason why Hyunsoo didn't scream at that night. He felt safe at the warmth he had around him.

"Yes! I wasn't that awkward with him! Thank you internet!" Eunhyeok whispered to himself as he was doing a small dance of victory. Usually he would be really quiet and just judge people by how they would talk. His words being cold as they left from those cold stares. That was what Eunhyeok usually was. On the outside he would look like a cold person. Through his gaming he would think logically and think of the best outcome that would be good for him or his team he would be playing with. In horror games he would laugh at the jumpscares and forget how scary they are. But when he gets attached to something, he would do anything to make them happy.

Usually it would be just him scolding and being so complicated with his words but today. He worked really hard to be more natural with his words. Especially towards Hyunsoo. If he would've scolded him or been quiet, it would've left the boy feel left out and not welcomed. Anything could break the boy down. Eunhyeok was ready to walk on the glass shards for Hyunsoo. If it meant that he would need to get more kind and less cold. Eunhyeok could hear Eunyu already complaining to him about his sudden change. 

~~~~

"How long is your boyfriend going to be here? It's been over a week. I'm not complaining but doesn't he have a home?" Eunyu asked as he sat down next to Eunhyeok who was busy with his homework. Hyunsoo was asleep in Eunhyeok's room and he hasn't screamed in his nightmares the whole time he has been here. Well, Eunhyeok always cuddles with him when he senses that Hyunsoo is having one. Hyunsoo still has no idea that Eunhyeok secretly sleeps with him.

"He is going to be here until his ankle isn't hurting him that bad. Also why are you interested that he has been here for a week?" Eunhyeok asked as he wanted to focus on his notes. Eunhyeok never got to tell Eunyu that they aren't dating but she wouldn't believe him anyway. 

"Of course I'm interested in your boyfriend. You would always scold me for dating someone and now I am doing the same to you. He seems like he is just using you." Eunyu spoke as Eunhyeok clenched his fists. That hit too much.

"He isn't using me. Don't ever say mean things about him or I will end you. You can say mean things about me but don't you dare say mean things about Hyunsoo." Eunhyeok spoke as he glared at his sister who was just smiling at him.

"Good to know that you are this protective towards him. I didn't know you could be a good boyfriend. I thought you would be such an asshole by the way you talked all the girls in your old school. Should've taken the hint back then that you were into boys. I would've been so good at matchmaking." Eunyu smiled as she lowered her headphones.

"I don't think you would've been. You said it yourself that I would be into cold headed people. Now look at me. Hyunsoo is such a cute puppy." Eunhyeok spoke as Eunyu let out a gross ew sound.

"I'm not used you to be this happy. Get him home tomorrow or I'm burning down your school next. You should go to sleep and deal with this later." Eunyu spoke as she walked back to her own room.

~~~~

"You didn't need to carry me here. I could've just leaned on you for support." Hyunsoo complained as Eunhyeok had carried Hyunsoo on his back to his apartment. They stood in the elevator as it opened again. Revealing two kids Hyunsoo has met before.

"Hey! You are that boy Sagwook has been talking about. Sangwook has been saying to us that he has been worried about you. Your name was Hyunsoo, right?" One of the kids spoke as one of them just looked at Hyunsoo's ankle.

"Does it hurt?" The kid spoke as he pointed at Hyunsoo ankle. "It doesn't hurt that badly anymore. Eunhyeok took a good care of me." Hyunsoo spoke as he tried his best to smile for the kids. Eunhyeok on the other hand stayed quiet. He wasn't good with kids. The elevator got to 14th floor as they all stood out. Hyunsoo wondered why the kids got out until he noticed someone familiar standing there.

"How have you been Hyunsoo?" Sangwook spoke as the kids ran up to him. Sangwook and Dusik would sometimes take care of the kids while their father would be working. Their father doesn't have money to send them to a daycare center. 

"Good, Eunhyeok has been taking a really good care of me." Hyunsoo spoke as he could sense Eunhyeok tense. Maybe he was scared of Sangwook or he was just worried Sangwook would hurt Hyunsoo.

"Hyunsoo, as you've been out for a week. Some dudes came at your door and caused such a scene. Your neighbor got mad and called the police. I payed to get your door repaired but your room might still be slightly a mess. I tried my best to clean it. Some of the assholes got away but I'm sure they got what they deserved. Here is your door's new digit code." Sangwook spoke as he handed him a piece of paper from his pocket. Hyunsoo thanked him and excused himself. Were those assholes his bullies? Was that because he didn't meat them up as they were supposed to? Dohun has really gone crazy.

"What's the code? I can help you clean and also I need to memorize it. So, I can come check up on your ankle." Eunhyeok spoke as they stood in front of Hyunsoo's apartment's brand new door. Hyunsoo showed the piece of paper to Eunhyeok. He opened the door as it relieved to see Hyunsoo's room. Hyunsoo eyed around as he was very confused. Was this his room? 

The mattress on the floor was placed with a real bed with a thick blanket and he had more pillows than the usual thin one. He had a desk with a chair. His monitor looked surprisingly more bigger than it usually was. His curtains looked more thicker and were a different dull color he usually had. He even had a new fridge and a warm looking carpet on the floor. Did Sangwook really do all of this, just for him?

"Is Sangwook still there. I need to thank him. This is too much." Hyunsoo spoke as Eunhyeok placed him gently on the bed. Eunhyeok got out to check if the tall man was still outside. No sight of him or the two kids. Eunhyeok let out a sigh before he stepped in Hyunsoo's apartment. To Eunhyeok it did totally look different than what it used to look like.

"He wasn't there. The kids must have made him go play outside or something." Eunhyeok spoke as he sat next Hyunsoo. Hyunsoo felt relieved mixed with too much guilt. His mind was telling him that he didn't deserve any of this. Eunhyeok could tell that Hyunsoo felt at unease. He took his hand in is own as they sat there in silence. 

Two boys in there sitting as the world was giving them a small gift of hope. Hope for both of them. 

~~~~

"So, our little bitch decided to make some friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some overload fluff, might've gone overboard with eunhyeok's personality but have some fluff before shit is about to go down :"D


End file.
